When All is Said and Done
by ShafferTheFirst
Summary: the Wizard Competition! Who's gonna win! Read to find out! -Please give it a chance. i worked really hard on it!-


**When All is Said and Done**

**Author's Note:** Taking place a year from where the show is currently. (They're at the Wizard Competition battleground, ready to start:)

**FYI:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. Although that would be an _awesome_ birthday present...*hint hint* :)

_**if you like:**__ review! :D_

_**if you hate:**__ review anyway! i love your feedback! :)_

**Alex's POV**

"Why again are we dressed like this?" I demanded, glancing at my black and purple outfit. "I feel like a powerranger!" I touched my dark hair pulled pack in a high pony tail as Mason chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, love," he laughed. I put my hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just that you make an adorable powerranger at that." he smiled.

I blushed. "Aww, Mason, you're so sweet!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gently kissed me on the cheek. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys," my dad interupted, "Alex, Mason, can we keep the PDA to a minimum? We're starting soon." Embaressed, i released him and turned to face Dad.

"Alex, Justin, you already know how this goes," Dad said, stating the obvious. "Max, the only spells you are allowed to use have to be related to the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water."

"C'mon! Are you serious?" Max demanded. I rolled my eyes, being through it already. "What about all the other spells I spent the last 6 years studying?"

"Those don't matter. Only the elements." Dad, using our Uncle Kelbo's magic, formed a magical orb in his hands. He blew softly on it, sending it to the center of the field.

"What's that?" Max questioned.

"That's full wizard magic," Dad explained, "Catch it, and it's your's."

Max gave a devilish grin, "Just catch a magical floating orb? Piece of cake!" he gave a clap.

"Max, It's harder than it looks. You-"

"Save it. I got this." Max interupted. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Everybody ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

Mason pulled me close into a gentle hug. "Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yep," I lied.

"Remember," Mason began. He rested his hands on my sholder and looked sincerely into my eyes, "win or lose today, I'll always love you. No matter what. No pressure, okay?"

"Right. So, our _entire_ relationship is at stake unless i win. Nope, no pressure there," I smirked, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. To tell you the truth, I was more afraid than a kitten in an elephant exhibit, "a little something for good luck might help..." I smiled.

Mason smiled, too. He pulled me into a soft, yet passionate kiss. I smiled and deepened it, forgetting where I was. Mason's kisses always had that effect on me. Max gagged from behind us. I kicked my leg up behind me, like in all romantic movies, to imphasize my happiness.

"Are we done here? Because, you know, we kinda have a competition to do," Dad explained. I hesitated, but broke the kiss.

"Seriously, Alex. You'll have plenty of time to make out with your boyfriend _afterwards,"_ Justin groaned, "Preferably, _not_ with us as an audience."

"Aha!" I snapped, with my arms still around Mason's neck, "You just admitted I'm gonna win! Ohhh, what!"

"Not neccisarily," he replied smoothly, raising an eyebrow. I darted my eyes and stuck my tounge out at him like a five-year-old.

"Don't pay attention to him, Love. You'll do great," Mason smiled, kissing me on the nose. He looked sicerely into eyes, "I believe in you." It was just those words I needed to get through this thing.

"C'mon, Mason," Dad called. "think it might be safer if we watched from the tower." He started off in the other direction.

"I believe in you," he said again, squeezing my hand. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he ran after my dad.

"Ready!" Dad called from the tower.

"Good luck, guys," Justin smirked at Max and I.

"Set!"

"Keep it, dude," I scoffed, flashing him an evil grin, "You'll need it."

"Doubt it." he laughed.

"Oh just you wait. You'll be eating my dust in-"

"MAGIC!" Dad belted. I took off running. So did Justin.

"Dumdidumdidum..." Max hummed, not moving at all. He snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh hey! Wait up!" He took off. I chuckled to myself. He was as clueless as I was back at that age.

Wait. Knock it off, Alex. Stay focused. Stay focused. _"I believe in you,"_ his musical voice repeated in my mind. I had to win. I promised Mason a long time ago that i'd fight for us. and dadgummit I'm not bailing on him now.

**Justin's POV** _(20mins later)_

It all comes down to this. All the war and battle spells I have ever learned are no help in this situation. But, I have to stay focused. I _will_ rise as the Russo family wizard.

I looked both ways. Neither Alex nor Max were in sight. _Where were they?_

"Catch me if you can, Pepe`!" Max laughed, sprinting past me. I scowled at the mention of my middle name. I blew hard, making the wind push him off to the side. I ran with all my might, then -OOF!

Next thing I knew, i was face first into the grass. I heard Alex's mocking snicker as she jogged past me. I looked at my feet, which were tied to the ground by a vine. Fabulous.

"Seriously?" I demanded, punching the ground with my fist. Alex glanced back at me and stuck out her tounge.

"Stay focused, Love!" Mason reminded her from the tower, standing next to Dad. Alex gave him a thumbs up and took off. I couldn't let her do this. I had worked to hard for the past 10 years of my life to watch her get her way, as always, by winging it. This was _my_ moment.

I pointed my wand in her direction. Imidiately after, she was on the ground, with her feet frozen in a block of ice.

Alex gave me a red hot stare. "JUSTIN!" she snapped, then realized what was keeping her down. "Oh! COLD! COLD! THAT- that is COLD!"

I sped past her. I kept my eyes on the prize. With one quick dive, the magic was _mine._

Alex's eyes widened. She gasped.

"YES!" I cried, throwing my wand in the air. I did a weird little victory dance, not caring who saw me. Finally! I was a full wizard! I zapped Mason and Dad from the tower and onto the field.

"Good job, man! You're a full wizard!" Max congradulated me, patting me on the back. Well, no hard feelings there.

"Excelent!" Dad also congradulated, "My son, Justin Venchinso Pepe` Russo, the next family wizard!" I smiled. I turned around, ready to gloat to ALex. Mason was assisting her in breaking the ice.

Alex rose to her feet and slowly looked into Mason's eyes.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Mason wiped it away without a word. She took a deep breath. She burst into tears and burried her face into his chest.

Mason rubbed her back soothingly. You could see in his eyes that he was upset by the outcome, but he didn't want to make her hurt any more than she already was. They had been through so much in their time together, and neither of them were prepared to let it slip away. That's the only reason Alex wanted to win: So they could be together. She didn't care about being a wizard at all. She just cared about Mason.

"It's alright, love. You tried your best." He swayed her back and forth, whispering comforting words into her ear, as if she were a baby. She kind of looked like one at the moment. The way he heold her in his arms, rocking her soothingly, trying to stop her crying.

"What's wrong, son?" Dad asked me, breaking my focus on the two of them.

"I guess I feel kind of bad for Alex and Mason," I sighed, "how they can't be together anymore."

"Yeah, they do look kind of bummed," Max noted.

"Well," Dad started, hoping to avoid akward conversation, "You're the family wizard now. What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"I know exactly what I want to do," I whispered . My mind was made up. I wasn't thrilled about my next idea, but as usual, my kindness trait over-ruled me.

I started over to the two of them. Alex saw me coming and quickly wiped her tears away. She turned to face me.

"Congrats, Justin. You won," she announced, casually folding her arms. "just like you said." She tried to smile.

"Actually," I forced out, "you did."

She gave me a quizzical glance, "huh?"

"You won the first time. _Fair and square_."

"So? you won this time, _fair and square."_

"That's right. I did. And you know what my first act as a full wizard is going to be?"

She shook her head. "What?"

I concentraited. I closed my eyes. All the magic I had been waiting my whole life for, was now in a sphere in levitating in my hands.

"Wha-" she began, but I stopped her. I blew gently on the sphere, forcing it in her direction. She gasped.

The powerful magic lifted her high in the air. She beamed and spun around, having the time of her life. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her whole body seemed to glow.

She jumped back down to the ground with a smile a mile wide. She looked at me with amazed eyes.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"You're a fulll wizard now," I explained.

"What? Really? Why?"

I smiled, "I'm going to be fine without magic. I'll survive. But, you and Mason were meant to be together...and I'm not going to stand in the way of destiny."

A huge girn stretched across my little sister's face. She beamed at Mason, who was smiling just as wide.

"Yes!" Alex cried. She ran into his arms, her dark chocolate eyes shining. "We can still be together!" She squealed as he lifted her in the air.

"This is incredible!" Mason agreed. He spun her around in his arms as she burried her face in his shouler. He was probably reciving an earful of squeals.

I had to admit, even though I had given up everything I had been working towards since my powers came in, I felt good inside. Seeing Alex spinning around in Mason's arms, laughing and screaming, being that happy, really paid off.

Dad patted me on the back. "I'm proud of you, son," he told me.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah. You really proved yourself today. How do you feel?"

I thought to myself for a minute. I looked back at Mason, who was chasing my laughing sister around the field. They looked like a couple of second graders.

_"I'm gonna get you!"_ I heard Mason yell playfully.

_"Oh no you're not!"_ Alex snickered.

_"Wana bet, Brown eyes?"_

_"Bring it, new british guy!"_ she laughed. Mason broke into full-on werewolf speed (remaining in human form) and caught her off guard. He gently scooped her into his arms like a baby. He spun her around a few times as she squealed like a toddler. She clung to his neck until he gently laid her in the grass. She gave him an evil smirk and rolled over. He tried to catch her, but she started rolling down the hill, laughing her head off. He laid in the grass too, and rolled after her.

I looked at my Dad. "You know what, Dad? I feel good. I think I made the right decision." I smiled.

"Me too, kid. Me too." He patted me on the back. He smiled too. We looked at the center of the field, where Mason and Alex were kissing. For the first time, I wasn't grossed out.

_**Thank you for reading! I worked really hard on it, so feel free to review!**_

_**3**_


End file.
